Come Back To Me 5,10,15
by anais117
Summary: Modern AU: [Repost] A look into the lives of our favorite couple 5,10,15 years after they both move to New York. Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.
1. Part 1 5 years

**Hey guys! Here is an extended epilogue from our favorite couple dating 5,10,15 years after Katniss goes off to New York. These chapters were originally beta'd by Posthungergamessyndrome on tumblr. **

* * *

I lay pressed up against Peeta's bare back, placing small kisses on his spine and listening to his even breaths. It's Friday morning and usually we would be up by now; Peeta going off to school and me off to my internship or class, but not today. Today, I'm graduating with my MSW (Master's of Social Work) and Peeta has taken the day off so that he can be there for me. My family is also here; they arrived last night and are staying at a nearby hotel.

I managed to graduate with both my Bachelor's and Master's of Social Work within three years, thanks to Peeta's support. Three years ago when I entered Hunter and started my program, he insisted that I just go to school and volunteer at the Mental Health Clinic. At first I didn't like the idea of Peeta supporting me. I planned to work while in school and use the rest of the social security benefits I would receive for the next year. After a long talk and much convincing, I reluctantly agreed. Not having to work gave me enough time to focus on my studies and the ability to finish both degrees in record timing. I got accepted in their accelerated program that allowed to me finish my bachelor's a semester early and start my master's right away. My volunteer work eventually turned into a paid internship. Everything seemed to work out and now all my efforts as well as Peeta's are paying off.

"Baby," I whisper as I continue kissing his spine and I wrap my arms around his waist. We still sleep naked most days and having this little bit of extra time this morning is giving me all the right ideas. After calling for Peeta a few minutes, I feel him stir and turn toward me.

"Good morning, amazing," he tells me in a sleepy voice. He runs his hand through my loosen locks and leans down to press his lips against mine. I hum against his lips as I feel his hands travel down my form. I pull him on top of me, willing him to make love to me before we have to get dressed. Peeta knows by now what I want just with how I touch him. It's something we've perfected these last five years we've been together, and each day I'm incredibly thankful to be with someone who knows me this well.

"Mmm," I grip his waist and I feel him lower himself and graze my stomach. He continues kissing me, and with his fingers, he readies me for what will come next. With a flash of a grin and one quick maneuver, he turns me on my stomach and his hands part my thighs. I discovered I liked this position best after we first tried it back when we arrived in New York. I get up on my knees and I feel him enter me with a slow thrust.

"Baby," I tell him with my voice hitching and he grabs my waist a little tighter, continuing his movements while I revel in the feel of him. He tells me I make the most noise while in this position and he encourages me with every deep thrust and groan. I can feel all of him and I never can get enough of him. He snakes a hand around to stimulate my clit and I soon fall into ecstasy while shouting his name. Peeta comes a few moments later, leaning forward on my back and we both fall lying next to one another on the bed.

"Big day ahead," Peeta comments as we start to get ready. I ironed my gown last night and my dress is hanging in the closet from the cleaners.

"Yes, I think I'm ready for this." Peeta smiles at me and I return it as I put on my underclothes.

"So we're going to pick everyone else up in the rental and then head to the venue. Afterwards we'll have a late lunch and go sight-seeing, if everyone is up for it. How does that sound?"

"Great," I respond. Peeta has everything planned out for after my graduation and it helps ease the nerves that I have been building since I finished my last finals a week ago. Even though my internship is over, I'm still working at the Mental Health Clinic. They were able to offer me a part-time paid position while I'm waiting to get my license. They plan to look over my application again once the paperwork arrives, but I'll only get a pay raise and not a full time job since they don't have the positions available. I've started sending out resumes, but I really wish I could just stay at this clinic. I know Peeta would be okay if I worked part time but I really don't want to keep putting him out like this.

"Ready?" Peeta asks me, and I snap out of my daze. Without realizing it, I've dressed myself and have been combing out my wet hair for the last few minutes. I decide to do some elaborate braids my mother had taught me when I was younger. I decide to also not dry my hair, knowing Peeta loves how crinkly my hair will be tonight when he carefully takes out my braids.

"Almost, just doing my hair." When I'm done, I walk over to the hanging gown and with Peeta's help, I slip it on. He leans down to kiss my neck as I reach for cap and tassel. Peeta helps me with my cap and I turn around and ask how I look.

"You look beautiful, as always." He snaps a few pictures of me and then we leave our apartment. Peeta picked up our minivan rental last night and I call my family to let them know we're on our way. I was very lucky my mother was able to take off to come to New York, but even luckier that Johanna's morning sickness was under control enough for her to travel. She and Gale are expecting their first child in the fall. Having them here, along with my mother, means more than me that I could ever express to them.

It's always been like that though, with Peeta and me going back to Panem for big events and my family coming here. Last year, Johanna graduated with her Bachelor's degree in Nursing, so we flew down to celebrate. The year before that, Gale finished up his Bachelor's in Criminal Justice, hoping to one day go into more specialized police work. When I think about it, I'm very proud of how my little family is growing up into successful adults. Now Gale and Johanna are starting a family. I'm hoping I'll be able to take time off to fly down for her baby shower or at least sometime around the birth. I'm also excited to see their new house they purchased this past year.

Peeta arrives at the hotel and I jump out to greet my family, who are standing at the entrance. I hug my mother, who is looking great as always, and she congratulates me. I hug Johanna next excitedly, as well as gently run my hand on her bump. I congratulate her and then Gale, who is happy to both see me and that he can finally share with me the news of their baby.

We arrive at the venue and I make my way to where the graduates are. Peeta produces the tickets for everyone so they can sit down. The auditorium in Madison Square Garden where my class is graduating is smaller than the other huge ones, but still big enough for me to not be able to find them in the crowd when I take my seat after we march in. I'm so nervous that I'm shaking. One of my classmates sitting next to me offers me a piece of gum to help take my mind off of everything and I concentrate on chewing.

I'm chewing away quietly as the ceremony begins. The head of one of the departments is giving a speech. This is the third graduation in my life and they're all pretty much the same, except this year they won't announce all of our names and we won't walk across the stage. The graduate degrees they are honoring today have a lot of students. After the awards are given and the speeches made, they will simply graduate us all at the same time with the ceremonial turning of our tassels.

I look into the crowd a few times hoping to find them but I don't. Instead, I receive a few text messages from Peeta and Johanna with their congratulations. Finally, after the last speech, the President returns to the podium and we all stand up.

"By the power vested in me, you all are graduated!" Everyone screams in delight, including myself, as we turn our tassels. Some of the other students throw their caps in the air and we all hug. We are led out of the auditorium in a line, and when I'm out, I go on the search for my family. Peeta texts me a location outside of the venue and when I get there, I'm rushed by my family hugging me and sharing tears.

"I'm so proud of you, baby," my mom tells me and I hug her tight.

"Look at you," Peeta tells me with a wide grin and he kisses my forehead and hugs me even tighter. Afterward Johanna and Gale pull me into a bear hug between the two of them. We head toward the van and pile in. We decided on a little Italian place for lunch back in Brooklyn that Peeta and I frequented since moving here.

"Mellark, party of five," Peeta tells the hostess once we arrive. We're lead outside in the garden, which is open for seating during warmer weather. There are only a few tables back here and it's just us and another small group of friends occupying the space. I left my gown back in the van but kept on my cap and tassel on, proudly displaying the colors of my department in the strings and the number of the year I graduated.

Our waiter comes almost as soon as we sit down, bringing us water and then taking our orders. We decide to share mozzarella sticks, fried clams, and fried calamari. Johanna seems excited for the fried cheesy sticks and passes on the seafood. We drink, eat and make small talk after our entrée orders are taken and my mother starts a small speech.

"I just wanted to say, Katniss, how impressed I am with how far you come in the last five years of living in New York. You've gone to college, picked an amazing field to study within, and now have graduated. You've also managed to maintain a wonderful relationship with a man I at first was a little afraid might not work." She smiles in Peeta's direction almost apologetically and pats his arm from across the table. "I'm glad that together you guys have accomplished so much. I wish you two the best!" I smile toward my mom and grab her hand, laughing and nearly crying at her statement. We sure have come a long way since high school.

Our meals arrive and we all dig in, with Johanna of course asking for a little bit of our food from all of us. The littlest Hawthorne is really hungry and the smell of our food is making him or her want everything. Gale laughs it off as he pats her belly and leans in to kiss her cheek.

"Definitely a Hawthorne," he brags and we all laugh.

Johanna and Gale give me their congratulations as well, with a small speech telling me how worried they originally were with me moving to the big city. But after they've also seen me grow up and change for the better, they knew it was the right decision for me. It's really interesting looking at them, knowing they're my best friends but in my heart they're my family and my backbone. All I can think about is how I can repay them for all the love and support they have given me once my little niece or nephew arrives, and I'll give them all the spoiling New York City can afford.

As the afternoon wears away and we dig into our tiramisu, Peeta looks at me and taps his glass signaling his turn to make his own speech. We all turn to him, with me already blushing and smiling as he begins.

"Katniss, I never imagined that we would be here in five years. When I first found out I was offered an opportunity to come back to New York, I felt happy but also incredibly sad. I didn't want to leave you back in Panem but I didn't want to miss this once in a lifetime opportunity. I'm thankful that you deciding to come with me not only helped me realize my dream, but also helped you find yours. I'm incredibly proud of you and I just can't go forward another day without telling you this and also," he says and kneels before me.

I cover my mouth because it's all hitting me at once what is about to happen. I hear Johanna's breath hitch as she begins to cry, and I see Peeta hold out a ring.

"Marry me, baby?" He asks and before I know it, I'm on the floor with him and kissing him.

"Yes, yes!"

I hear my mother squeal and Johanna continue to cry. Gale is cheering as Peeta slips the ring on my finger. I look at it and it's my mother's pearl ring, but it is modified. There's a ring of diamonds that surround the pearl, and it shines as I move my hand in the sun that's peeking through this space.

I stand up and show everyone my ring-decorated finger. I am wrapped in a big hug and hear congratulations from the three of them.

"Finally!" Gale tells us and he slaps Peeta's back. I go over to Johanna to wipe her face with my fingers and hug her again. I also walk over to my mother who beaming at me with her own tears tracing down her face.

"My baby girl!" I smile at her and we hug tightly.

After some sightseeing in Central Park, we take our family back to their hotel and Peeta takes me back to our apartment. I'm still riding on my high from becoming Peeta's fiancé, and by the smile he's been sporting ever since I said yes, tells me he's feeling the same way.

"Future Mrs. Mellark, can you come here for a moment?" I hear Peeta calling me from the kitchen. I'm in the bedroom hanging up my cap and gown as well as changing from my dress.

"Coming honey," I say in the most saccharin voice I can manage. After putting on lounge clothes, I walk toward the kitchen and greet him with a kiss.

"Hello Mr. Mellark," I tell him smiling and putting my hands on his chest. He's poured a glass of my favorite wine and set it next to him on the counter. Peeta runs his hands down my arms and leans down to kiss the fading scars on my right arm. I always love it when he kisses me there and makes his way to my lips.

"You have no idea how happy I am you said yes," Peeta says, bringing the glass of red wine up to his lips and then passes it to me.

"What else would I have said?" I ask him setting the glass back down after I took a sip and then looking up at him.

"I guess I just can't believe how real this is. You and I are here living our lives and now we're taking the next step. It's just amazing. You're amazing."

"We're amazing," I reiterate. "I love you," I tell him, pecking his lips.

"I love you too, baby. Always."


	2. Part 2 10 years

I'm lying across my old bed in the room I shared with Johanna while I was in high school. Peeta and I are back in Panem for my ten year high school reunion. After a day with everyone, I'm taking a much needed nap before we head out to the event. We arrived here last night and after a quick dinner at Johanna's and Gale's house, we went straight to bed. At first we couldn't decide whose house we would stay in, especially with the apartment above the bakery still technically Peeta's and his old room in his parent's house still available, along with an open invite from Johanna and Gale. At the end, my mom won out citing she wanted us all to be in the same place.

That is, her future grandchildren.

After 4 years of married bliss, Peeta and I decided it was time to start a family. I started to see just how good the both of us were with kids when Johanna and Gale's son Aiden was born 4 ½ years ago. We didn't get a chance to come to the baby shower in the fall after my graduation, but managed a flight down the weekend after he was born. Since then, each year when we came here to visit, we spent extra time with our new nephew. Two years ago they added their second child, a daughter named Alice, and the love just grew for our new niece. I couldn't help but notice how loving and gentle Peeta was with the two of them and it made my heart ache for the time when he would do this for our children. So on our 4th wedding anniversary, we decided to stop my birth control and start trying for a baby. He nearly squeezed the life out of me in all our excitement, and after our exchanges of a few tears he asked me simply, "Can we start now?"

So now we're back in Panem for this event and I'm six months pregnant with boy/girl twins. I was surprised just how fast I became pregnant after discontinuing the birth control, and even more surprised when my OBGYN told me there were two in there. Peeta was of course happier than he's ever been in his life, with our families right behind him. Johanna teased that I was catching up to her in just one try, while my mother was excited to be getting more grandchildren faster. The Mellark side of the family already has seven grandchildren between his two brothers, so our twins would be a welcome addition.

It's incredibly warm in my room even with the air conditioner on, so I decided to strip my shirt off and my bra. Peeta is hovering over me, grazing my swollen belly with his hands and placing light kisses on my breasts. Being intimate with Peeta has become interesting with all the changes in hormones and the sheer size of my belly. My favorite position would have to be when we both lay on our sides, because he likes to whispers sweet words to me while we're locked together, and that's usually what sends me over the edge.

As Peeta continues kissing my breasts, he runs his free hand he's not balancing on down my arm. I shudder at his touch, and he smiles as he goes lower, now kissing my belly and humming a song.

"That tickles," I laugh as I feel his stubble brush against my sensitive skin.

"I'm sorry," he says lifting an eyebrow. He goes up and over my stomach, finally landing just below my navel.

"Ouch."

"What's wrong?" Peeta sits up and immediately is at my side. He's always self-conscious of how he touches me since I've become pregnant. Even though I finished my physical therapy many years ago, my doctor told us I may experience pain differently due to the accident. So far with the yoga classes I've been taking, I feel fine.

"I'm okay," I tell him. "I think one of the babies stretched or something." Peeta smiles and runs his hand over my belly again. I feel the familiar flutter of the babies inside whenever he touches me. I'm not sure if my physical reaction to his touch causes them to react or if they know it's him from all the sweet words he whispers and the songs he sings when he's close by.

"It looks like our little wrestlers are pretty active today."

"They are," I agree with him. "But I think they may be soccer players instead," I smile at Peeta.

Peeta lies beside me continuing his ministrations on my belly and we hear a knock at the door.

"Are you guys alright in there? Do you need anything?"

"We're alright mom," I answer back.

"Okay, just let me know."

Later on, Peeta helps me up and I head into the bathroom for a quick shower before getting dressed. Johanna helped me pick out a nice black maternity dress from a website she swore by when she was pregnant. Peeta looks at me approvingly and I at him in his simple black suit. Peeta looks incredibly handsome in a suit and my best memory of him in one, besides the dances in high school, was at our wedding. We married at city hall in New York the October after my graduation with our small group of friends and immediate family and then again during the summer in Panem with our family here. Coincidently, it was the same week of his 10 year high school reunion. Just like tonight, I was nervous at the reception of the people there seeing me with Peeta. I hadn't thought in years about the taboo nature of our relationship then and coming back home brought it back. The feeling however didn't last long, as we danced the night away and then enjoyed the next day with family and friends.

Tonight, I'll be surrounded by my old high school classmates, most of whom I don't keep in contact with. I've seen most of them that stayed or came back to Panem over the years as we came to visit, but the few that relocated like me, I'll see them again for the first time. From what I know about them through social media online, Clove is working as an art teacher in the high school, having also studied in New York and then being offered a job back home. Glimmer went on to nursing school and now works with Johanna. Surprisingly, they talk once in a while, even having play dates since Glimmer has a daughter the same age as Aiden. Cato moved out of state for school and only came back for visits. He's now a Sports Medicine Physician and lives in Boston.

Most of my other classmates that stayed local work in Panem or one of the 13 districts surrounding it in different fields. There's a host of different occupations my graduating class has entered themselves into, but not one of us has become rich or famous. I'm glad for that. There's something about a small town like Panem that I'm glad stays hidden from the rest of the country and only those who live here get to enjoy.

"Ready, my darling?" Peeta says, bowing ceremoniously at the front door. My mother laughs in the background, and before we head out the door, she insists we take a picture for her mantle. We then hop into the car, with Peeta watching me carefully as I buckle myself in, taking care as I wrap the safety belt around our most precious cargo.

The reunion is being held at our high school in the gym, just like our prom and the other dances that were thrown for us were. I feel nostalgic walking through these halls, especially with Peeta. I start to remember all the times I would see him and the classroom we had our secret lunch dates in. We round the corner toward the gym and we see the trophy case. Over the past 14 years since Peeta has been in high school, three students have surpassed his wrestling record while only one passed his brother Rye's, and none for Mason's.

The theme for the reunion is the same one from our prom, "Reach for the Stars," and I blush thinking about what occurred between Peeta and I that night. We check in at the table and retrieve our name tags. Peeta's says, Mr. Mellark and in parenthesis my maiden name. Mine says my maiden name and my married name in parenthesis. Johanna and Gale are already here, most likely arriving just minutes before us, since I called them on the way.

"Hey mommy!" Johanna calls out as she walks over to hug me. She looks the same as she did in high school, and I made sure to tell her that last night at dinner. Gale, who is standing and smiling at us with a drink in his hand, greets Peeta with a handshake.

"You guys made it. You look wonderful, Katniss," Gale remarks pulling me into a hug. As I stand next to my husband and friends, I look around at everyone and start to remember the faces of those I went to school with so long ago.

Some of the former wrestlers come up to Peeta when they recognize him, and give me a shocked smile when they see we are indeed still together, and pregnant no less. Most of the guys have regular jobs, with only one or two still wrestling, but mostly as volunteer coaches at the middle school. Finally, the last person to come up to us is Cato. He's walking arm and arm with who I suspect is his wife, who is sporting her own small baby bump.

"Mr. Mellark," he begins and Peeta shakes his hand. "It's great to see you here. Hello, Katniss," he says in my direction and I give him a small smile. He goes on introduce his wife and during our small talk, we learn she is a Physical Therapist and they met back in Boston in the same clinic. When Peeta reveals that we're married and we're expecting our first children, there's a bit of shock in his face, but he recovers with a 'congratulations' and a smile.

I then start to notice a few shocked faces as we run into more classmates, and I wonder if it is shock that we're still together, the fact we're married, or the physical proof that we've actually had sex. Peeta notices the faces I'm making as I think about this, and he brings me over to our assigned table. Luckily, we were able to share a table with Gale and Johanna, so I'm not forced to chat with someone I haven't talked to since high school or ever.

"Baby, are you okay?" Peeta asks rubbing my lower back. When I get aches, they usually center there and Peeta has learned some techniques to help me through it.

"I'm fine, just a little thirsty."

"I'll get you something," he says, leaning over kissing my temple.

Peeta is incredibly affectionate when we're in public, mostly because we both vowed never to hide our feelings anymore after having to hide our relationship and feelings the first year we knew one another. A short while later, Peeta returns with ginger ale for me and orange juice for himself. Johanna and Gale already have their drinks, so we sit discussing who is doing what and who is not.

As more students file in and make their rounds, I see Clove, who comes to our table to mostly see Peeta and courteously talks to the rest of us. They chat about art stuff and of course Glimmer catches us at the table and comes over. She greets Johanna with a hug and a handshake goes to Gale. When she sees me her smile widens and she leans to hug me, which is awkward, and then shakes Peeta hand.

"How have you two been? I've seen you a few times over the years but this is the first time we can talk." I recount the story I've been telling everyone as the night progressed, of us moving to New York and how I'm now a social worker and Peeta is an art teacher in the public private schools in New York. Once again, a look of shock crosses her face momentarily when I tell her Peeta and I are married and we're expecting our first children. I guess after 10 years, being with a teacher is still taboo.

I'm relieved that everyone acts like an adult and I don't hear whispers, but I know what everyone is thinking. It preoccupies my mind a little more than I had hoped, but Peeta makes sure to help me forget. He takes me up to dance after we've eaten, and because of sheer ergonomics, he stands next to me in a tight embrace as we dance slowly. Throughout this dance he plants affectionate kisses on my face and I get lost in the sensation. I whisper I love him over and over again and he does the same.

Later on in the night, I'm surprised when I hear the beginnings of our song from our own personal prom being played.

"How did you?" I ask Peeta looking confused.

"Well it seems teachers, even former ones, have some pull here still." Peeta grins at me and takes me out to the floor again singing to me softly as we sway side by side. The tears well up from the memory of the night, when he first told me he loved me. Combined with my pregnancy emotions, I'm a mess.

When we sit back down, I give all attention to Peeta, staring deeply in his blue eyes and holding tightly to his folded hands under the table. I mouthed the words I wanted to be able to say in the building but never could then and he mouths them back.

Some faster paced songs are played and Gale manages to get me up for a dance while Johanna and Peeta dance together next to us. It's overall a fun night reuniting with everyone, and it's nice to know everyone is doing relatively well.

We bid Johanna and Gale goodbye, and tell them we'll see them in the afternoon for brunch and then head to our car.

"You looked amazing tonight," Peeta begins. "Once again, it was hard to keep my hands to myself."

"Don't worry, you won't have to for long," I grin and wink at him.

We scramble into my mother's house lip locked, making sure to check that she's off to work for her usual night shift. Peeta leads me to my bedroom and slowly undresses me. I help him next and from what I see in his shorts, he's already ready for me.

"I must really look sexy then," I comment and Peeta smiles as he walks closer to me. He takes my hand and I sit down, and then scoot over to my side of the bed. Peeta joins me after taking off his last article of clothing.

We lay side by side and I close my eyes as Peeta runs his hands over me, gently prepping me for what's next. I love the quietness of our love making, with Peeta taking his time and me enjoying every last minute of it. Peeta steadies his hands on my hip and he slowly enters me, both of us groaning at the contact.

"I'll never get tired of this feeling," he breathes. "You're so amazing." I nod my head, agreeing with him as I enjoy the sensation of him filling me with a few low moans. He continues his slow thrusts, hitting every inch of me and it elicits more sounds of approval from me. Peeta loves rubbing my belly as he continues, almost making sure he's not too hard and that the babies aren't kicking me frantically because of it. I assured him everything was okay and that I am most comfortable in this position.

After a few quicker thrusts and Peeta's hands lowering to my middle, I feel myself begin to peak and Peeta's movements tell me he's almost there as well.

"You first, always," he tells me and I know he's holding back his own release. Just as I don't think he can hold out anymore, I come with a shout, and then he's follows, saying my name in rapid succession. Peeta helps me clean up and we retire back to the bed, wrapping ourselves in a blanket and dozing off.

The next day in early afternoon, Peeta and I meet up with everyone at the family restaurant. Not only are his brothers, their wives and kids are there, we also meet up with all the Hawthornes and even my mother who managed to come out even though I know she's exhausted.

I'm tired out after I hug everyone, and am pleasantly surprised when I see Rue, who also happened to be in town. She moved to one of the outer districts after she completed college and works as a Music Therapist at one of the clinics there. It seems her on and off again relationship with Rory is back on again as he seems overly joyed to see her again.

Our big family discusses everything from the food to the direction of the restaurant. Mr. Mellark teases that we'll have to come back to Panem one day because he's getting too old to continue to help run it, and I just smile. It's true though that his parents are closer to retirement age being in their early 60's and for once I start to think that maybe we will come back to this little town.

The throngs of nieces and nephews surround my belly giving words of encouragements to the twins inside and I can't help but smile at all their eagerness. Most of the Mellark little ones are blonde with a variation of eye colors, only one of Rye's sons have darker hair like his wife's. They all seemed to have some version of curly hair, with Mason's daughter having the tightest curls, even tighter than Peeta's, while Rye's oldest has wavy hair. Johanna and Gale's children both have dark hair, with Aiden having gray eyes like his dad and his sister having brown eyes like Johanna.

After our goodbyes to everyone and pats on the back for Peeta, we head back to our car and then to my mother's house. Our items are already packed and tonight we'll catch a flight back to New York. A few of our family sees us off at the airport. With our last hugs and the wiping of tears, I walk back through the same terminal I did nearly ten years ago when I first made a commitment to Peeta. Who would have thought in just ten years we'd be married already and pregnant. It seems his promise of 'always', is coming true.


	3. Part 3 15 years

It's the last week that we'll be up at the vacation home with the kids. Somehow we managed to keep them up late enough last night that they aren't banging on our bedroom door to get up for breakfast. I roll over to look at my sleeping husband, whose curls are wild and his cheeks puffy from sleep. I lean in to kiss his forehead and he stirs a bit but doesn't wake up. I decide to get a jump on the morning and head to the shower.

As I apply body wash I hear the sound of the shower door open and I turn around to see Peeta with a grin walking in.

"I thought you were asleep?"

"I was, but I must have sensed your absence because I woke up as you were walking into the bathroom."

"Oh." Peeta wraps his arms around me as the water cascades and starts to press light kisses on my neck. This is pretty much all the time we'll have alone this morning with the plans we have with the kids. Victoria and Joshua are really active nearly 5 year olds, and if we don't keep them outside all day to wear them out, we'll be up at 5am every morning.

It's been that way since they were six months old and were learning to sit up. My children are balls of fire, wanting to do and get into everything. They both have wild curly hair like their dad, with Victoria having dark hair like mine and Peeta's blue eyes. Joshua has dirty blonde hair and my grey eyes. I never thought I could fall in love with anyone as hard as I did with Peeta, but when those two arrived, I learned that I could.

After much discussion, we decided that after this year's vacation upstate, we would permanently move back to Panem. Since the twins are at the age of starting school, we decided we wanted them to go to the same schools we did. We love New York City and we definitely have New York City children, but we are concerned with how the public schools are being run. We didn't want to go broke putting them in private schools and the way they choose children for the Charter Schools, through a lottery, wasn't something I wanted to invest my time in.

Besides, Peeta's parents have gotten older and they can no longer handle their duties in the bakery and restaurant, so Peeta is needed now to fulfill his partnership there. It seems news have traveled faster than we could get here, because suddenly Peeta was the forerunner for the job as the Art Department head at our old high school. Mr. Cinna retired a few years ago from teaching and moved back to New York to pursue other interests. There were a series of individuals filling his spot, but it seems Peeta was always a legend for the high school with all he accomplished, so they were more than eager to get him into the position. After settling our moving plans, he agreed to work there part-time, as his priority was the restaurant.

I enjoyed my position over the last 15 years with the mental health clinic, being offered a full time position a few months after graduation. However, after the children were born, I went back down to part-time and I became a full-time mommy and part-time social worker. Our decisions worked for us then, but with the children starting full time kindergarten, I wanted to go back to my old schedule but there wasn't a position available. Luckily, when making our decision to come back to Panem, Rue, who I've kept in touch with over the years, had an opening in the clinic she works at in District 11. I accepted the position and will be working there once we've moved back.

"How much time do we have?" Peeta asks me as he pushes his hips against my backside.

"A little over five minutes probably. You know they sense when we are having alone time and magically wake up," I chuckle.

"Okay, we might beat our record." We always seem to have some sort of record when it comes to love making since the children were born. They've become good at keeping themselves busy, but of course not for long.

Peeta quickly bends me over toward the front of the shower and enters me with a hard thrust. As much as I would like to be loud, I know the precious ears of my children are not too far away, and they like to ask questions. I'm literally biting on Peeta's fingers as he continues to push me toward the edge and when he does, I nearly collapse on the shower floor. Peeta chuckles as he falls over himself, holding me on the shower floor. We both recover and with a small kiss we're back to scrubbing ourselves clean.

When we're dry and dressed, we walk over to the room we designated as theirs. To my surprise, our little angels are still fast asleep. Victoria is hugging her stuffed bear and Joshua is hugging his stuffed lion. I sit on Joshua's bed while Peeta sits on Victoria's, and we begin the rare morning ritual of waking them up. I brush his hair from his forehead and begin my soft words to bring him out of sleepy land. I hear Peeta in the background quietly singing one of Victoria's favorite songs and the bed shifts as she turns over to him.

"Daddy," I hear her say hoarsely.

Soon after, Joshua also wakes up and he's smiling at me. "Mommy," he says and I lean down to kiss his forehead.

"Time to wake up." I tell him. He rolls toward me and I hug him.

"A few more minutes please, mommy," Joshua requests and I pull him up and into my lap to cuddle him. It's my favorite time of the day when he's sleepy and wants to cuddle me. He's so warm and his skin soft like when he was a baby. I turn around with him in my lap and I see Peeta has done the same thing with Victoria. She's buried against her father as she sucks on her finger. Both the kids did that and we managed to help Joshua stop. For the most part, Victoria has as well, but in the mornings, she still does it.

I continue to places kisses in Joshua's curly mass of hair while Peeta rocks Victoria and hums to her.

"Daddy's making breakfast," I announce quietly to them and then they both start to stir. They love Peeta's food, especially breakfast. Ever since I had the stuffed Cheese Bun inspired French toast, I've been eating it all the time. When I was pregnant it was a staple in my diet, and the kids soon started loving it when they were old enough to try it.

"But showers first," and they both groan. I take turns showering and dressing them while Peeta begins breakfast. When I'm finally done with Victoria, we head downstairs and sit at the table, where Peeta has set up a banquet of the French toast as well as sliced fruits, orange juice, eggs, and bacon. Victoria takes her seat, and I walk over and peck Peeta on the lips, thanking him for breakfast.

"Eww, gross mommy," Joshua says and then Victoria laughs.

"It's not gross, Joshua," she tells him. "It's love. Mommy and Daddy love each other so they kiss," and with that she giggles covering her mouth.

I had a nice conversation with them both when they ask why we kiss all the time, and I told them that's how we say 'I love you,' without words.

Peeta and I join the kids and start passing around the food. We dig in once everyone has a full plate and I can't help but stare at Peeta. After all these years and I still am taken away when I look at him. Even at 37 years old, Peeta is in incredible shape and relatively looks the same as when I first met him. He has a few crow's feet in the corner of his eyes but they're still just as blue. After years of coaching wrestling, his core is still very tight and I revel in its beauty whenever we're together. I continued yoga after the children were born and kept to my daily walks at the park near our house. With that and running after the kids, I think I'm in even better shape than when we first met. My scars are just a little lighter than my actual skin and the feel of them is closer to my actual skin than ever before. I have the occasional pain, but I think it's mostly from getting older than from the accident.

I clean up the dishes, and Peeta wrangles the kids in the bathroom to wash up. Afterwards, we decide it's time to head out.

"What are we doing today, mommy?" Joshua asks.

"It's a surprise." I tell them and their eyes widen.

So like I had intended on taking them last week, we head to a fair they hold up here during the summer to attract the families that are on vacation. The day is filled with hay rides, petting zoos, and eating fair food. Peeta and I look on as they get their faces painted and he wraps his arm around my waist.

"Look at them," Peeta says.

"I know. Our babies are no longer babies. They'll be in kindergarten this year, and then before you know it, college." Peeta chuckles and leans over to kiss my temple.

"Well we can always make another one if you really miss having a baby around," Peeta tells me as he leans into my neck.

"No need for that," I respond smiling.

"Are we done already?" He asks pulling away looking at me.

"I didn't say that," I smile and I take his hand and pull it toward my stomach. "What if one is already there?" Peeta eyes widen and then a smile crosses his face.

"How? When?"

"Not really sure. I've been taking my pills like prescribed. Maybe I missed a day or something interacted with it. My period was really late, so I took a test before we came up last week, and it said yes. I was waiting for the right time to tell you." I continue looking at Peeta and his smile seems to get bigger.

"So yes?" I ask him.

"Of course!" He pulls me closer to him and hugs me. "I love you, baby," he whispers.

We take the kids home in late afternoon after they've had lunch. I change their clothes and they willingly head up to bed for a short nap.

"They're really tired," I remark. I feel Peeta stand behind me and lean down to kiss my neck.

"Yup, and we're going to add to the mix."

"I'm really happy we're having another child," I confess. "Now we're almost close to Gale and Johanna," I chuckle and he joins me. Coincidently, Johanna is pregnant with their fourth child. They have two sons and a daughter, their youngest son is ten months old.

"Did you want to go that far?" He asks as he continues to press kisses my neck.

"I don't know, we'll have to see," I rib at him.

The week goes by doing various activities with the children. On the final day, we spend it swimming in the lake with the kids. Back in New York they took swimming classes and when they got the chance to swim in a lake, both of them jumped at it.

The ride back to Panem is quiet as the kids are resting up for when we arrive at my mother's house. We're going to leave them with her when we go back to New York to make the final arrangements for our move. We have a condo that we bought while living there and have decided to rent it out while we're in Panem. We reasoned that maybe in the future one of the kids would go to college in New York and need a place to stay.

When we do arrive back in Panem, we make a pit stop at Johanna and Gale's house to spend the night. I check in on their kids, who are already sleeping, and then spend a few minutes catching up with Johanna on the couch with large cups of tea.

"So I told him," I begin.

"What did he say?"

"He was beyond excited, of course!" Johanna has been my best friend since forever and she was the first to know I was pregnant again, especially since I used one of the extra pregnancy tests she had in her house.

"That's so great, Katniss," I lean in to hug her again. Peeta and Gale are in the kitchen, with the slap on the back that I hear, he must have told Gale.

They both walk in and Gale walks over to hug me and congratulate me.

"I'm so happy for you guys. Another bun in the oven," I laugh at the bakery joke which Gale has been using variations of lately to tease Peeta for random things. I love how their friendship has developed over the years, and I think that has made us all even closer than we've ever been before.

I help Johanna straighten out the bed in Aiden and Aaron's room, as Aiden is crashing in Alice's room with our two kids. Aaron is sleeping in his playpen in his parent's room, which I'm sure he's happy about since he is the baby after all, well for now anyway. I bid her good night and I focus on changing my clothes.

"I really wish we could sleep like old times," Peeta says as he ties the drawstring on his sleep pants.

"Me too, but I don't want to scar our children for life." Peeta chuckles and I lay my head on his chest. The gentle sounds of his heartbeat and his hands in my hair loll me to sleep.

The next morning, we enjoy a quick breakfast of cereal while I take a call from the moving company in New York that is confirming our move the day after tomorrow. As I go over the details, I look over at my steadily growing family of Peeta, my best friends, and all of our children. It nearly brings a tear to my eye as I recall all the times we've been together over the years. How we celebrated all our college graduations, our weddings, and the birth of our children. We're truly adults now, worrying about our children, our mortgages, and our careers.

I haven't thought about it in a while, but seeing my daughter reminds me of Prim. She has her kind and curious spirit, and at first, the realization made my heart ache. I miss her every day that I walk on this earth but my daughter's presence seems to heal that pain just a little. When I look at Peeta, I wonder what my father would have thought of him if he had met him. I wonder how nervous he would have been asking me to the prom or even to marry him if he had to talk to my dad first. My mother always liked Peeta, even if our relationship at first was unconventional. She told me that he was a good provider and loved me deeply. Now all these years later, we have our two children with a new one on the way.

My life is so full of happiness and love, and with the help of my family by my side, I know it will only get better, always.


End file.
